Oakheart's Destiny
by fanfic1892
Summary: Oakheart isn't going down that easily! A continuation of Crookedstar's Promise Gone Wrong. What really happened after Stormtail killed Oakheart. There will be OakheartXBluestar.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is fanfic1892  
I'm going to be writing Oakhearts Destiny for Cloverstar of Stormclan. When we were talking about this story, I had this idea for a sequel and she liked it. She is going to be writing a compainion of this story called what if Bluestar never gave up her kits. If you are going to read this story, first go to Cloverstar of Stormclan's page and read Crookedstars Promise Gone Wrong. This is a sequel to it and I can't wait to write it!  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that took so long. I had that writer written no less than a day after I finished CSPGW. But I have been writing on my iPad and it deletes everything! I probably wrote four different variations to it. But you don't want to hear my first world problems so here it is...**

"Cats of starclan! "River called. "You all know that a Riverclan cat, Stormtail, was supposed to have a special destiny. He was supposed to break his jaw and become crookedkit, then eventually lead Riverclan through a hard time and make it a greatclan. You should also know that his brother Oakheart stopped him from leaving camp when he should've broke his jaw. So now Stormtail killed his brother and took his place as deputy. We don't know what to..."

"Wait!" Came a cry. It was wildkit and he sprinted through the other cats. "Oakheart is alive! I know what we missed,I've got it!"

Oakheart couldn't breath. He was tossed and turned so many time that he blacked out from the pain. When he woke up the first thing he did he did was groan. He now knew what it felt like to be run over by a monster and then have a tree crush your face. It hurt... Like a lot.

Oakheart slowly pulled himself up on his paws. Immediately afterward he fell back and groaned yet again. After several unsuccessful attempts he tried again and was finally able to prop himself up in a decent position so he could examine his surroundings. He was on the banks of the river that ran through river clan territory and that could only mean one thing. Thunderclan. He could've been near fourtrees but in all of the times Oakheart had been to gatherings he hadn't seen trees quite like these. His blood ran cold at the thought of them. Ruthless, cunning, tree-dwelling thunderclan. Though Bluefur was part of thunderclan and she was great! She was kind and compassionate, (and pretty too.)

After getting his bearings straight, he worked up to a full standing position. It took him what seemed like forever but finally he was ale to hobble around slowly and not fall over after every step. Oakheart limped over to the to the river to get a drink but recoiled when he saw his reflection. His face was a mess. Aside from having dried blood all over it, his face was lopsided. His tongue lolled out of his mouth making him look like he was mentally ill. The next thing he noticed was that he was unrecognizable. Though Oakheart didn't spend hours staring at his reflection in the lake like his brother probably did, he knew what his face looked like and this wasn't anywhere close. He looked slightly smaller, his tail had been shortened by the rocks, and of course his face didn't look like the one that had been with him through his entire life.

Of course the next question he thought about was obvious. What am I going to do now? Riverclan was an obvious no. By now Stormtail had probably taken his place as deputy and he would just be killed for real if he came back. He stared at himself for a while longer untill it hit him. I'm unrecognizable! He thought. Nobody is looking for Oakheart. The know that he's dead. Oakheart made a quick decision and thennspoke out loud.

"Oakheart IS dead" he said. He became excited. This was his shot at a redo! His entire life had been Stormtail this and Stormtail that.

He started to think about what to do next.

It wasn't very long until he heard shouting.

"I was right." He muttered "this IS Thunderclan territory." He got up and tried to make himself not look like a threat and it wasn't to hard with his face being a mess and probably looking like he had been sliced up by a lion.

Hey you there! A voice called. What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?

Oakheart put on his best oops face and shrugged. "I'm so sorry!" He said this is.. "I didn't know!"

We're going to have to take you back to camp. Said the voice which Oakheart recognized as Adderfang.

"Oh.." Said Oakheart trying not to sound happy. "Okay."

They started walking and Adderfang turned around what's your name? He asked.

Crooked Oakheart replied. My name is Crooked.

This was his time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient with me. I was waiting for clover to add the first chapter of the compainion and she is on a cruise. (Meh I'm jealous) any way thanks!

After the thunderclan cats had taken him back to camp Crooked sat awkwardly in the center of camp waiting for the leader to see him. He was lost in thought untill he saw her. Bluefur padded into camp chattering away with her sister snowfur carrying a huge squirrel. When she saw Crooked her eyes narrowed she stalked up to him suspiciously and slowly said, do I know you?  
He must look more different than he thought because Bluefur either should have told the clan who he was or kept it a secret.  
No I'm afraid not, he said. My name is Crooked, and you?  
Bluefur she replied. She still looked incredibly suspicious but stalked away and continued talking to her sister as if the conversation had never happend.  
Finally Sunstar padded up to him and introduced himself.  
"Hello Crooked, the leader said tiredly. I heard that you were found on the border a-  
"I can explain" crooked said a little to quickly. He wanted to make a good impression but after moons of people ignoring him when he was Oakheart because they had moved on to be Stormtail fans.  
Pinestar stopped him with a wave of his tail. "You meant no harm, you wouldn't know."  
Crooked silently sighed. He laughed inwardly about him not knowing about the boundries but wasn't stupid enough to make THAT mistake.  
The leader continued and Crooked snapped to attention. "I've talked it over with our deputy and we have decided that you seem to be disciplined enough so... Crooked will you join thunderclan?  
"Really? Crooked said, I... Yes!" That was easier than he thought.  
Pinestar hopped up onto the big rock that Crooked remembered Bluefur calling high rock.  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under high rock for a clan meeting," Pinestar called.  
Not long after that cats started trickling into the clearing one by one or in groups of twos and threes. Crooked tried paying attention to the cats to see who he remembered. He knew Pinestar, Bluefur, and Snowfur, from gatherings and... Other ways. And from some of Bluefur's stories he thought that he saw an apprentice that matched Bluefur's description of Thislepaw who appeared to be bickering with a brown she-cat that he vaguely remembered to be Robinwing. Soon when everyone had gathered Pinestar started talking.  
"Most of you by now know that we found a certain cat on our borders who willingly came back to camp with us to make sure he didn't find out too much."  
Inwardly Crooked sighed. What was sooooo special about thunderclan that made their secrets this secret? Did they have a herb that helped them get through undergrowth? Because that was just about all the did that was remotely special but he tried to put an innocent face on for the many eyes glued to him.  
Ignoring the whispers, Pinestar continued, " he hasn't seen anything but appears to be a strong cat who is willing to work and I have invited him to join thunderclan."  
Any noise abruptly stopped. This had not been done in many many seasons and Crooked was positive that nobody was thrilled about it. The first cat to break the silence was Bluefur. "We'll," she said "welcome to thunderclan and then fell silent waiting for her leader to continue.  
Pinestar looked at her thankfully and went on. "Crooked, do you promise to stay loyal to Thunderclan even if it costs your life and follow the warrior code?"  
"Yes." Crooked said solemnly.  
"Then congratulations you now are a member of thunderclan and your name will be Crookedjaw."


	4. Chapter 4

T**hanks for waiting!**

After Sunstar stepped down for the large boulder he was cornered by Bluefur.

"Do you think this is wise?" She questioned. "Letting a non-clan cat join the clans?This has never been done before and this cat could be anyone! What if attacks us in our sleep?"

Sunstar didn't look surprised at this accusation and replied calmly, "the risks are far less than the benefits. He obviously has skills."

"Where do you think he learned those skills? Maybe he is a spy?"

The thought did cross my mind, but I'm going to give him a chance and I urge you to do the same."

"Yes Sunstar" Bluefur said dejectedly.

He softened at her sad look."why don't you rest up? You can come to the gathering tonight"

That perked her up a little and she bounded off to her sister.

Crookedjaw had been listening the whole time and sighed. It would take some time but he knew she would come to at least like him. He made the quick decision to go out and hunt. His experience told him that cats liked you more when you had prey in your jaws. He crept through the undergrowth that covered much of the thunderclan territory silently cursing the river for dumping him in Thunderclan. It was a beautiful day and from what he could see through the sunlight that was filtered through the trees the sun was shining and the sky was blue. He tore his gaze away from the sky. It only reminded him of the golden age in his life before his brother had turned the clan against him when he could sit at sunning rocks and bask in the glorious heat of greenleaf.

Suddenly his nose caught the scent of squirrel. It was a foreign taste to him but he had eaten a few when times were more desperate in... No that wasn't him that was Oakheart. NOT Crookedjaw the loyal thunderclan warrior. He instead focused on the squirrel. Thank starclan Bluefur had once taught him how to catch them, nevermind that he hadn't ever actually caught one. He honed his senses and figured his meal was burrowed under a pile of leaves. He waited and waited and waited. It had no clue he was there and eventually scurried out from its secure hiding spot. He waited a second more... And BAM he jumped out and hooked the squirrel.

The fat beast didn't stand a chance. It hadn't had any time to prepare and had practically let Crookedjaw take him. Feeling rather proud of himself Crookedjaw gingerly carried the mass of tawny fluff in his lopsided jaw taking care to not mess it up. He walked in to camp with his catch and placed it on the pile and that night when the cats who weren't going to the gathering ate he might've imagined it but he thought that there wasnt nearly as much muttering as there was earlier that day when he had first joined and though it probably was because his rabbit was found in the carrion place but he thought... Just maybe... Snowfur had smiled at him.

**Just so you know Bluefur is NOT evil she just wants to protect thunderclan. Also I don't like to change the corse of events in books except for the change that makes my fanfiction a FAN-FICTION. Meaning its made by a fan A.K.A yours truly and is 100% not how warriors goes. I update whenever I get in a writing mood (or in tonight's case a non-homework/I'm-home-alone-so-nobody-can-make-me mood) I also want to thank my like three followers and my around the same number of reviewers**.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually pretty proud of this one though there is probably a few (hundred) flaws. I have been so caught up in my other fandoms(I'm probably going to write for them after I finish this) mainly Percy Jackson which no matter how awesome the warriors is I actually like it more, Sorry! my favourite book still remains Mark of Athena even though House of Hades rocked my world...enjoy!**

It was the middle of the night when Crookedjaw heard the soft wails coming from the bushes near the warriors den. In hushed tones he heard female voices. One seemed distraught and the other was comforting her.  
"He-he can't be d-dead" the sad one sobbed. The she cat was Bluefur and Crookedjaw slipped out of his nest so he could hear better.  
"Shhhhhhhh it's okay" the cat that Crookejaw now recognized as Snowfur comforted. "You heard Stormstar,"  
Oakheart tensed at the name, not that he was surprised. His- no Oakhearts brother would've been second in line and it would have been such a shame for all of Stormstars hard work to be for nothing.  
" You heard, he slipped in the river during a storm it was probably quick and painless. It was never going to work any way he was Riverclan and you were thunderclan"  
If Oakheart hadn't already figured out who they were talking about he would've known now. They were talking about him. He inwardly sighed, he hated doing this to Bluefur but it was the only way and from her warm welcome the day before he assumed that it was best to only hope to be clanmates who didn't hate each other too much but maybe if he played it right he could get back to where they were but only while she was vulnerable and coping with he'd 'loss'.  
'Wow' he thought, 'That made me sound like Stormtail- I mean Stormstar. All calculating and meticulous. I can't take advantage of her. I love her!'  
He turned back to the conversation Bluefur looked almost hostile, "Oh please," she scoffed "You belive that mouse dung Stormstar said about him 'falling' in the river and how there was 'nothing' he could do? Oakheart always felt threatened by his brother. He didn't talk about it much but..."  
"Bluefur," Snowfur snapped. "What I'm about to say I'm saying I say as your sister who cares about you...but... but.. Pull it together!" That shocked Bluefur enough for her to stop whimpering.  
"This cat has been the only thing you think about, your loosing sleep, I KNOW you spend every second thinking about him, and soon it's going to be visible to the others. Take my advice and move on. Find someone else who cares about you just as much as I do."  
"But what if he didn't actually die?"  
"Then your better off without him. One day your dream tom will come and you can live happily forever. Whatever happened to your ambitions?"  
"Yea..." Bluestar sighed a dreamy look replaced her stricken, shocked, and slightly angry face, the kind that Crookedjaw recognized as her thinking face.  
"Thanks Snowfur I needed that. From now on I'm going to pursue my dream of becoming leader  
Unlike when he heard his brother ranting about his ambitions Bluefur's words filled him with hope. She would make an amazing leader one day if she really meant her words... IF... He knew that nobody could get over a feeling that quickly, Bluefur obviously trying to calm Snowfur and the only reason her sister hadn't picked up on it was the fact that she herself was trying to convince herself that Bluefur would be fine.  
After they padded to the den Crookedjaw decided to wait a few moments before heading back in. He didn't want to risk the sisters knowing that he might've heard them. He gazed around the Thunderclan camp and let out the sigh he had be holding in. It would take some time to get used to the pines instead of the reeds and the squirrels instead of the fish but it wouldn't be the hardest thing he'd ever done as a warrior.  
His mind started to go over the facts like he had been required to do many times in his old life when Stormstar, it was so weird thinking that name, was plotting. It was always like cat and mouse (no pun intended) Stormstar plotting, Crookedjaw outplotting.  
He started to think about Pinestar. (or whatever the leaders name is. Maybe it's Sunstar) the old leader was far from crazy, so something must've been going though his head when he suddenly just let a random cat into the clan. Something was up and he would find out.  
He slowly got up from his spot and walked just as slowly to the warriors den. He was halfway there when he walked head first into a patch of blue fur.  
"Bluefur! He sputtered what are you doing here? I thought,"  
" That you where the only one awake? No I'm up too... I couldn't sleep"  
She didn't sound nearly as hostile as she had earlier that day so he took a chance.  
"Hey bluefur you look kind of glum, what's wrong?"  
She didn't seem to be angry though in the non-existent light of the middle of the night Crookedjaw couldn't see much. "Yea I guess I am, I just got some bad news,"  
He didn't want to press her so he changed the subject. "So tomorrow I am going to try my hand at hunting and it would be great if some one could hive me some pointers. I'm hopeless in the undergrowth." He clearly had said the right thing because her previously depressed, tired, sorrowful gaze became more playful and bright.  
She hid a purr and tried to glare at him as if just remembering that she didn't like him. The mix turned out to mirror Crookedjaws own messed up face which only made him want to laugh. "Fine." She said primly and as she turned on her heels and jogged towards the entrance to the den she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "But don't expect for me to go easy on you"  
He smirked, which probably looked gruesome with a twisted jaw, and followed her muttering under his breath, "fine by me"


	6. Chapter 6

Light filtered through the cracks in the ceiling of the warriors den and Crookedjaw blinked rapidly until his eyes adjusted. The Thunderclan cats were surprisingly welcome, but still wary enough not to let him go on a dawn patrol on his second day as a warrior.  
Crookedjaw aimlessly wandered around camp coming up with a life story to tell any cat who got too nosy about their newest warrior's past. So far he had fabricated this : He ,Crooked, had been born by a small river past mothermouth (since nobody actually knew what that place looked like he figured he could make up anything he wanted about it) his mother had abandoned him as a kit (not to far from the truth) and he and his brother lived together for the first several moons of his life. Then they got in a fight and spent a season or two silently warring over every little thing. This period ended with his brother attacking him and disfiguring him permanently causing him to leave home in search of a new life.  
He decided that was good enough and took up pacing back and forth in front of the camp entrance. Bluefur would be back soon and then they could spend the day honing his Thunderclan skills. Crookedjaw knew near nothing about what it meant to be Thunderclan. Being Riverclan obviously meant to be sleek but tough,smooth but always ready to attack. What about Thunderclan? Hide in a tree and don't trip through the undergrowth? These cats were so confusing!  
He heard the rustle of the camp entrance that signalled the dawn patrols entrance. There she was looking as beautiful as ever, her silvery bluefur looking perfect in the morning sun. Judging by her laughter she appeared to be in a good mood which would help him on their 'date'. When she saw him her eyes squinted a little as if saying 'why are you here' but they returned to normal when she remembered her promise.  
"Sorry Robinwing I'll have to talk to you later I promised Crooked that I'd show him around,"and she headed towards him.  
"Hey, are you ready?" She asked.  
" I hope," he replied uncertainly. At this her face grew more kind. She must've had a soft spot for helpless cats.'Well she'll be all over me then,' Crookedjaw thought but he tensed at the name Crooked. Her hostility wasn't there but that didn't mean she excepted him as a clanmate... Or a mate mate.  
"Walk this way newbie," she said and bounded out of camp leaving him to try and sprint after her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"No your not doing it right!" Bluefur exclaimed in a flustered voice. "You can't let your prey hear you when you. Pick up your tail!"  
After a tour of Thunderclan territory Bluefur had started teaching Crookedjaw about Thunderclan skills. He had picked up some from his nights with her but this was different. Before they were two cats in love who were playing and now they were two clan mates who didn't quite trust each other who were training.  
Tail up but not too far up, twist your body like this to avoid thorns, make sure to bury your prey when you catch it, we're all things Bluefur said to him during their session. It was starting to get dark and Bluefur was loosing her patience. "You obviously know things about survival but you know all of the wrong things!" She hissed in frustration.  
"I didn't grow up around here okay? I lived by the river." He mumbled. It was almost too much and he knew it but he just stared at her ear to avoid eye contact. Through the corner of his vision he could see her look of annoyance grow thoughtful. Her mind running through the possibilities. Maybe she thought he might know where her Oakheart was, or maybe she was closer to the truth and thought he was Oakheart and he had lost his memories. A chill ran down his spine as he thought. 'Maybe she knows exactly who I am and what happened.  
If any of these things were true she didn't let on. The only thing that changed was for the rest of the practice she became less hostile and more like the she-cat he had fallen in love with. He hoped that this was only because he reminded her of Oakheart but he decided to not think about it.  
One thing was for sure. She would be watching him... Carefully to find out where he came from.


End file.
